Ball and socket joints of this general type are not new per se. For example, in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,425,945, the bearing illustrated has an outer ring consisting of two component shells held together by rivets. This arrangement has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, since the assembly consists of a series of individual parts which must be connected together by separate means, the manufacture and assembly thereof is rather tedious, time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, it is impossible to disassemble the bearing without destroying the bearing parts.